


Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board, vol. 1

by redcursive



Series: Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, enderman!ranboo, ghostbur can walk through walls and everyone wishes he wouldn't, gogy fanclub, set after tommy's exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Due to the excessive amount of shenanigans and fuckery, I've decided to post a rules board. Please follow them, so that our society doesn't collapse. --Antfrost
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, You'll see - Relationship, kind of - Relationship
Series: Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054913
Comments: 24
Kudos: 500





	Antfrost's L'Manberg Rules Board, vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i used to see fics sorta like this way back in the day, but i haven't seen one in years. it's honestly kind of a shame, because even though the format looks a little noobish the content can be hilarious.

_Due to the excessive amount of shenanigans and fuckery, I've decided to post a rules board. Please follow them, so that our society doesn't collapse. --Antfrost_

Quackity-- No more nude photos. Yes, I know you were wearing cat ears. No, those don't count. They are still nude photos. I had to tackle Tubbo to keep him from seeing them.

Tubbo-- Asking George to define sex-related words for you in public was funny the first ten times, but now we just feel bad for George.

Ghostbur-- Please stop phasing through walls. Some of us are trying to have private conversations, and SOME OF US would like to be able to take a piss without visitors.

Ranboo-- Make some fucking noise when you walk behind people. You'd think that after being stabbed on multiple occasions because people mistook you for an enderman, you'd learn to identify yourself.

Niki-- No, you may not have a creeper as a pet. I don't care how cute you think it is, Hissy does not like you.

HBomb-- Disband your "Gogy Fanclub". Stalking him to take pictures without his consent is creepy, I don't care that Dream buys them.

Fundy-- Please stop declaring war on other people's behalf without their knowledge.

Dream-- The picture HBomb sold you of George having sexual relations with you is very obviously a fake, considering your mask is photoshopped onto Belle Delphine's body and George's face is pasted onto a shitty wizard jpeg. Also, wouldn't you have remembered doing that with George?!

Eret-- Fundy's birthday was two months ago. He does not appreciate your "birthday gift" of squeaky toys and dog treats. Also, please do not join HBomb’s Gogy Fanclub. I know you’re thinking about it.

Philza-- What you did to that Wither was cruel and unusual. Seek help.

Karl-- You are not a licensed therapist. In fact, I would go so far as to say that you do more harm than good.

Puffy-- I don't know why you thought Knife Tag was a good idea, but Skeppy is still recovering.

Sapnap-- Setting Karl's hair on fire was a bit much.

Bad-- The next time someone asks you to play a game called KNIFE TAG, say no. You are very terrifying. Please never do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: yooooo lots of people are commenting on this which i LOVE, so leave me a comment here or an ask on redorich.tumblr.com if you want this to continue <3


End file.
